


Daisies

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's midsummer and Bethany makes Merrill a wreath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

“I…I made it for you - hope you like it. I made it with daisies cause, you know, Varric calls you Daisy and I thought it’s cute…” Bethany blushes and casts her eyes on the ground, holding the wreath in an outstretched hand. 

Merrill gasps with delight, her emerald eyes shining with delight. “Oh it’s beautiful, and daisies are my favourite flower - how could I not like it. And…no one has made me a wreath since I was a little girl…” she stops abruptly, in turn blushing to the tips of her pointed ears with pleasure. 

She takes the wreath from Bethany’s outstretched hand, her fingers lingering for a moment on the delicate wrist, feeling the magic dancing under the pale skin - so similar yet so different from her own. 

“Would you like to…I mean, if it’s not too much trouble - would you like to come in for some tea?”

Bethany’s answering smile was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. “Yes, please!” she breathes, eyes shining with delight and something more...something neither one is quite ready to acknowledge yet.


End file.
